


The Best Is Yet To Come

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha Andre Fux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Semir Gerkhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Based on a novel Charis is writing because I adore it to pieces and wanted to do some fanwork on it
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 4





	The Best Is Yet To Come

Two cars sped down a dirt road enveloped by the glumness of cold autumn weather, the BMW’s blue light pierced the fog only at a short distance but enough for the fleeing suspect to know he should have stopped.

Semir placed the receiver back in its holder and turned to the driver.

“Reinforcements aren’t going to be of much help over here, hopefully we can deal with him ourselves so try not to drive into a ditch, Tom.”

His partner ignored the remark and squinted, trying to see the path ahead.

“It’s nearly impossible to see anything, the ground’s slippery, the fog’s too thick, I have no idea where he’s going, at this rate, he’ll crash before we do.”

They followed the small sedan until an outline of a building appeared ahead and soon they saw the red braking lights ahead.

“He’s gonna run for it!” Semir shouted, holding onto the dashboard each time he felt the car slip on the mud.

Tom caught up to the car shortly after, the driver already bolting out of his seat leaving the engine still running. Both officers got out of the Mercedes and Tom ran after the man inside what seemed to be a large abandoned factory, standing in the middle of nowhere with the fog hanging over it menacingly. Semir stopped short of the entrance, unease growing within him, for some reason, it felt familiar even though he’s never seen this place before. He heard Tom calling him. He hesitated at the large steel door, long rusted from age.

Alarm bells were going off in his head, his unease was only increasing. It was when his eyes caught up to what was inside and the look of the interior suddenly hit him like ton of bricks and Semir froze at the border between the outside and the concrete ground of the factory.

His gaze fell to the floor and the smell of dirt and dust hit his nose.

“Semir, what are you doing? Help me over here!” Tom shouted across the room and Semir’s eyes snapped to him, his partner was in the middle of climbing the unstable stairs to catch up to their suspect.

Despite the increasing panic rising within him at the realization that he has, in fact, been here before, he crossed over the doorframe and took out his gun in an effort to spook the fleeing suspect.

He couldn’t run after them, chasing anyone was off the table for a while now, as a matter of fact, they weren’t supposed to pursue anyone without calling in for backup but at the time they didn’t have much choice, their suspect was important and fleeing too quickly for their colleagues to catch up. Semir guessed the moment they started following the guy, Engelhardt was probably going to kill him for going along with the pursuit and not just simply telling Tom to stop and let other units take over.

After all, he didn’t have that much longer to go, his hand ran over his stomach idly while he took the careful steps inside the factory. He tore his eyes from the surroundings and looked for where Tom and the suspect were currently running across one of the metal bridges above, he aimed just ahead of the suspect and fired.

The shot thundered across the large room like a bell, Semir winced when the piercing sound reached his ears, followed by glass shattering when the bullet ricocheted off the metal structure and hit one of the stained windows, sending down a rain of dirty yellow-ish glass falling at his feet.

The suspect cried in surprise and hesitated long enough for Tom to jump on him and force him to the ground. He took the handcuffs out of his pocket and restrained the man before he could attempt to run and looked over the railings.

“Nice shot, Semir!” He called out to his partner. The Turk didn’t seem to be paying attention to him though, his gaze now shifted somewhere in the far corner of the room. Tom followed his line of sight to see what captivated him so much but saw nothing besides some old junk.

Not thinking anything of it, he dragged the suspect to his feet and headed down.

Semir thought he heard something after the shot, footsteps but slow and deliberate ones, not like the suspect’s or Tom’s rushed steps against the metal floor above. His gaze was drawn to the source of the noise and he saw two chairs in the far corner, one flipped over, one upright.

_Let’s do this properly, hm?_

Upon hearing the words echo in his ears, Semir nearly dropped the gun in startlement. His eyes darted to the darkness beyond the two chairs, expecting to see the person that voice belongs to but that would be absurd. That man was dead for years. 

Unconsciously, he began to step back, the glass crunching beneath him.

_Shhh, don’t ruin the moment. Look at him, he’s absolutely asking for it._

Semir’s breath quickened and his eyes remained on the dark corner as if he expected the man who tormented him and his mate all those years back, to come out and finish the job.

Pain and fear, that was all he could feel as two large hands touched him, he wanted to push them away but felt restraints around his wrists and realized he couldn’t, he couldn’t do anything to stop this-

_Don’t look so sad, that really wounds me._

An awful tremor ran through his body and he couldn’t stop the gun falling out of his trembling hand, he was beginning to lose control over his senses, irrational fear claiming any sensible thought.

He was certain he could see a silhouette in the dark corner, staring at him just like it did back then, like a predator. His instincts were screaming at him to call his Alpha, but Andre wasn’t there, he was at the station, he was here alone.

No, Tom was there, he wasn’t alone. The back of his mind argued with the overwhelming sense of panic clawing at it. Nobody’s there, nobody’s there.

_You look adorable when you’re scared._

He felt the ghostly pain in his wrists, the ache in his knees when the man made him promise to do things he didn’t want to do. He saw the lewd look in his captor’s eyes and the excitement of what was to come. _Don’t forget what you promised me_ , the ugly voice told him, _don’t worry, it won’t take long._

A choked whine escaped his lips, the Omega within him desperate to break out, so fearful and desperate to get away from the danger, but he couldn’t move, his body unresponsive to what he wanted of it and he wanted to scream for it to stop, for the man to leave him alone. It didn’t matter if there wasn’t anyone there, he saw him. He knew he was there.

He would hurt him, he would take his baby.

Semir’s eyes widened at that thought and his arms automatically wrapped around his middle as if it would help, but he knew it wouldn’t. They had no idea that he was an Omega, what if they found out? He covered the small bump as if he could hide it from the unseen threat and wished that Andre was there.

But Andre wasn’t there.

The realization stung.

Andre wasn’t with him, he was on his own and he was absolutely terrified.

\-----

Tom was pulling the suspect along down the stairs when the overwhelming smell of an Omega hit his nostrils and nearly sent him tumbling down from how much it caught him off guard. His eyes shot to Semir still standing several steps from the entrance, the gun falling out of his hands as he continued to stare with wide terrified eyes into the dark corner, but when Tom looked there again, he still couldn’t see anything.

Aware that he still had the guy with him, Tom quickly dragged him past Semir, concerned when his partner remained standing there like a statue and hasn’t reacted to them walking past him whatsoever. The suspect wasn’t an Alpha, but he did look at the Omega quizzically before he could ask any stupid questions though, Tom dragged him towards the Mercedes and shoved him in the back and locked the car before running back to his partner.

The scent of a distressed Omega was so overwhelming that it gave Tom a headache, as he approached his partner, he could finally see just how much were the smaller man’s shoulders trembling, the shivers jolting his frame like a shockwave.

Something was seriously wrong.

“Semir?” The Alpha asked carefully, taking slow steps closer.

He didn’t get a response and it only made him worry more. When he came to a stop right beside him, he saw the way Semir’s hands hugged around his middle, squeezing it probably tighter than it would be wise in his state.

Once again, he followed the wide-eyed stare of the Omega to the corner of the room but saw nothing, yet the quickened breath of his partner made it apparent that Semir was scared of something.

He had to get him out of there.

“Semir come on, we’ve got the guy, let’s leave-” he said and reached out to gently lay a hand on Semir’s shoulder, but his partner jerked suddenly and practically jumped away from him.

“Don’t touch me!” the smaller man’s voice cracked with emotion, but it didn’t seem like he was talking to Tom, his gaze still fixed on the corner. “Leave me alone, please.” The broken whisper that followed made Tom stare at his partner in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

But the smell that was filling the large room made it obvious. Fear. Panic.

Panic attack.

Semir was having a panic attack.

Tom looked around frantically, he knew he had to get his partner out of there before he went feral and in his panicked state somehow hurt himself or the baby, but each time Tom tried to touch him, Semir’s scent only thickened, the soft whines growing with intensity. 

“What the hell do I do?!” Tom cursed under his breath and pulled out his phone, trying to figure out who to even call. Chief? And tell her what? That they chased down a guy despite her order not to get involved in any pursuits? Or Andre? Who’s likely going to break his neck if he sees the state Semir is in. But he had no idea what caused it to begin with. He resorted to calling Eike, she was one of the few officers there whom he trusted enough to not announce everything he said to her to the whole station.

The phone rang twice.

“Hi Tom, what’s up-”

“Something’s wrong with Semir, I don’t know what to do.” He cut her off, running a hand through his hair and looking at his unresponsive partner anxiously.

“What do you mean? What happened?” Eike asked worriedly.

“We were chasing a guy, ran into some old building and he’s just standing there staring at nothing and freaking out!” Tom shouted in frustration.”I can’t get him to move, he won’t let me touch him.”

There’s a brief silence on the other line and Tom hears Eike shifting, possibly getting up from her seat to go somewhere more private.

“That sounds like a panic attack, Tom. What about his scent? Is he giving off his scent?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, I know that it’s a panic attack, I need to know how to get him to move! His scent is all over the place, I’m afraid he’s gonna go feral if he stays here, but I don’t know if I can just grab him-”

“Don’t touch him!” Eike hissed.”God, definitely don’t touch him, that’s just going to make it worse. Hold on, I’ll look for Andre.”

“Does he have to know? I was hoping we wouldn’t have to get him involved.” Tom chewed at his lower lip, watching as Semir clutched his stomach even tighter and he was growing more worried for the baby.

“If an Omega gives off their scent like that it means they’re calling for their Alpha, you should get out of there all together so your scent doesn’t distress him even more,” Eike warned.

Tom frowned.

“I don’t want to leave him here alone when he’s like this.”

“You might cause him more harm if you stay-Andre, hey!” Eike cut herself off and Tom heard as she pulled the phone away from her ear, likely talking to Andre. Tom ran a hand down his face, he was really hoping to avoid dragging Andre into this-

“ _No I’m not angry, I’m furious_ \- Where the hell are you?!” Tom winced at Andre’s raised voice.

“We went down some dirt road around 15th kilometer from A4, it’s some kind of a run-down brick factory or something-” Tom explained as he stepped away from his partner and instead watched him from the entrance. “He was completely fine when we got here, it happened after we went in, something must have caused him to panic.”

Tom expected more angry questions, but oddly, Andre remained silent, and only when Tom was about to ask if he was still on the line, did the other Alpha reply.

“I’m coming.”

Before Tom could say anything, the line went dead. He stared at his phone in puzzlement. Okay, so now what?

He looked up at Semir again, the Omega hasn’t moved at all, only now Tom heard him mutter quietly and the need to help his partner was overwhelming and he found himself taking steps closer, he wanted to help, he wanted to do something and not just stare at Semir suffering from whatever he was experiencing.

He only managed to take three steps towards the smaller man when he heard a hitch of breath.

“Andre….” The broken sob made Tom freeze and he wouldn’t dare to move any closer.

The Omega’s scent hung heavily in the air practically forcing him back and he knew he couldn’t help Semir no matter what. He could only hope that Andre got there as fast as he could because his partner seemed to be balancing dangerously between consciousness and losing his mind to his inner Omega. If he bolted now, Tom wasn’t so sure he’d be able to stop him without hurting either of them.

\-----

_You know how this is going to end._ The shadow mocked him and Semir couldn’t tear his eyes away from it no matter how much it terrified him. _You promised yourself to me._ He felt cold air against his skin and couldn’t find a rational thought that would tell him it’s just a draft and not the man breathing against his ear.

He needed his Alpha, right now, but no matter what he tried, his Alpha wasn’t coming. Was he really stuck here alone? He stared at the shadow and every moment of breath fully expected it to attack him, to hurt him, that’s what it always was, just waiting for them helplessly to take what wasn’t theirs. He hated it so much, he wanted to scream and fight back, but couldn’t. He sought his mate’s comforting scent like a drowning man gasping for air and unable to find it, all he could do was hug himself and keep watching the shadow. Maybe if he didn’t tear his eyes off of it, it would stay where it was, it wouldn’t try to hurt him. After all, they didn’t like it when he stared at them.

He had to protect his baby.

\-----

Time passed agonizingly slow and Tom nearly jumped in several times when he saw Semir stagger, afraid he might collapse, but fortunately - as twisted as it sounded - his partner would resume his stiff posture quickly after.

The distant sound of a car engine sounded like music to Tom’s ears and when he turned to the road, sure enough, the familiar black Mercedes was approaching at a fast pace, the fog has mostly lifted by then, so Andre found his way there much quicker than he would otherwise.

The Alpha practically jumped out of the car before it even came to a full stop, sliding along on the muddy road with the handbrake being the only thing preventing it from hitting Tom’s car.

Tom watched the shift in Andre’s expression as he neared the building, just like Semir earlier, the man paused upon seeing the building.

“You two have been here before,” Tom said as Andre came to a stop before him. “Something happened here, hasn’t it?” He continued, frowning.

“Where is he?” Andre demanded, ignoring his question, but he didn’t need Tom to say anything, Semir’s scent already spread from the building to the outside and as soon as Andre caught it, he moved automatically.

Tom watched anxiously as the Alpha approached his partner, something he tried several times himself, but Andre was Semir’s mate and the strength of his scent drew him in instead of pushing him out as it did with Tom.

He heard the Alpha growl as he grew nearer to his mate and Tom recognized it as a reaction to the Omega’s distress, but since there was no apparent threat, Andre remained in control of his senses and his step hasn’t faltered.

Worryingly enough, Semir still didn’t seem to react despite his mate now being present, his head still turned towards the dark corner.

Soon, Andre was right behind his mate and Tom observed anxiously as the Alpha carefully reached out, placing his hands gently on the Omega’s shoulders.

Semir jerked under the touch but didn’t pull away, seemingly recognizing who it was.

Andre then leaned in and lowered his head until his lips were pressed against his mate’s ear.

“I’m here, little bird.” the words were quiet, but not quiet enough for Tom to miss them. “Let’s get out of here.”

Semir slowly shook his head at those words.

“No, I can’t, they’re still here-” his voice was heavy with desperation and Andre moved his hands from his mate’s shoulders to where he cradled his middle, Tom watched as the Alpha carefully moved Semir’s hands away from his stomach, his fingers wrapped gently around his wrists as he raised one hand to his lips and kissed the exposed skin gently. Only now did Tom see the scars ensnaring the skin like white tendons.

“They’re dead, all of them,” Andre replied, placing another kiss over the white line permanently tattooed in his Omega’s wrist,” They won’t hurt you, or Hana” He promised.

At last, Semir’s gaze left the darkened corner and slowly shifted to Andre instead, the terrified haze that’s covered those beautiful chocolate eyes, lifting to one of desperation.

“I thought I was over it.” The Omega’s breath hitched and without another word turned in Andre’s hold and pressed his face to his mate’s chest, Andre letting go of his hands so he could hug him properly.

Letting his Alpha scent envelop his distressed mate, Andre’s eyes fell to the corner that Semir has been staring at and saw the two chairs, he frowned and clutched his mate closer.

“So did I….” he muttered and sighed.

\-----

After a moment, Semir seemed to collect himself enough to finally walk out of the building, but still, his hand tightly clutching Andre’s, the Alpha guided him over to his car while Tom headed to his own, before leaving, Andre walked over to Tom, stopping him from getting in the car.

“Listen,” he said, looking in the direction of the building, Tom almost expected his colleague to scold him for letting this happen, but Andre didn’t appear angry,”I’ve told Eike to keep this to herself, I’d appreciate it if you did the same.”

Tom looked at him quizzically and followed his stare towards the building.

“Are you ever going to tell me what the hell happened here? I wouldn’t have told Semir to go in there if I knew back then.” 

Andre bit the inside of his cheek and looked down on the ground.

“One guy with a vendetta against me went the extra mile to get me, Semir ended up getting tangled up in it and the guy figured it would be easier to just take it out on him than waste his time with me.”

“What did he do?” Tom asked quietly, a worried frown forming on his forehead.

Andre shook his head.

“If Semir wants to tell you one day, he will, but you won’t hear it from me, it’s not my place to tell you.”

The distrust left him a bittersweet taste in his mouth, but Tom nodded in understanding.

“I’m going to ask Engelhardt to put Semir off duty, he should have been recalled already anyway, but at least this time, he might go along with it,” Andre said after a moment and glanced at where his mate sat in the passenger seat of his car, head in his hands, still not fully recovered from the ordeal.

“It’s for the best, he looks like he could do with some time off,” Tom agreed.

\----

The way back was mostly quiet and Andre glanced at his mate occasionally to make sure he was alright. The distressed scent was long gone and Andre only caught the comforting spice that was Semir’s natural scent.

“I never thought I’d ever see that place again,” Semir said suddenly, his hand running idly over his stomach. He didn’t look at Andre and the Alpha sighed.

“Who would have, we had no idea where we were back then.”

Semir let out a humorless laugh.

“Yeah and yet we drove straight to it through a damn fog, the odds of that,” he took a shaky breath and Andre glanced at him again,” you know I really thought I saw them again back there.”

Andre didn’t say anything, instead, he moved his hand from the gear shift and squeezed Semir’s cold hand instead, warming it up. He kept his eyes on the road but felt Semir’s gaze shift to his and the cold fingers wrapped around his.

Without any more words, Andre stepped on the gas and kept on driving, focused on getting them as far away from that place as possible and leaving it in the past where it belonged.

With their first child on the way, he didn’t want to concern himself or his mate with thoughts about someone who was long dead and out of their lives.

Hopefully, this traumatic experience would be the last, and the only thoughts that’d be occupying his Omega from now on would be of their upcoming family.


End file.
